Wendy Vortex (BTD7: M.R)
Wendy Vortex the Hurricane Girl is a hero which made her debut in BTD7: M.R. Her attacks are not strong with weak popping power but her stalling and defense capabilities oust it out. Her basic attack is a gust of wind which knocks bloons back and pops a layer. She costs $480 on Easy. Upgrades Wendy will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Increases range and can pop 2 layers *Level 3 - Unlocks Lightning Bomb ability *Level 4 - Increased knockback *Level 5 - Increased range *Level 6 - Attacks sometimes cause bloons to be stunned *Level 7 - Increased range for Lightning Bomb ability *Level 8 - Stuns are caused more often *Level 9 - Popping power increased more *Level 10 - Unlocks Tempest Tornado ability *Level 11 - Increased knockback *Level 12 - Increased speed *Level 13 - Tempest Tornado lasts longer *Level 14 - Lightning Bomb does extra damage *Level 15 - Stun duration and frequency increased *Level 16 - Increased popping power *Level 17 - Reduced cooldowns of Lightning Bomb and Tempest Tornado *Level 18 - Increased attack speed *Level 19 - Launches 2 gusts of wind *Level 20 - Tempest Tornado does hugely increased damage and knockback is increased. *Level 21 - Increased popping power and stun *Level 22 - Unlocks The Cyclone ability *Level 23 - Tempest Tornado shoots additional blasts of lightning *Level 24 - The Cyclone has reduced cooldown and can push MOABs. Basic attack launches 3 gusts of wind *Level 25 - All attacks cause stun and have increased knockback. Lightning Bomb has increased range Activated Abilities *Lightning Bomb - Launches an orb on the nearest bloon. The bomb launches lightning on all bloons lasting 7 seconds. *Tempest Tornado - Creates a tornado which knocks back all bloons in its path and pops a layer. Lasts 5 seconds. *The Cyclone - A powerful cyclone pushes all non-MOAB bloons back to the entrance. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"The forecast shows heavy winds today!" *"All powered up!" When Selected *"Yes." *"Hi bud." *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Start talkin." *"Yeah?" *"What the heck man!" - when tapped many times *"Don't mess with the Hurricane Girl!" - when tapped many times *"Keep on doing it and you'll get a supersonic gust in your face!" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Heck yeah!" *"Okay!" *"Oh Yeah!" *"Gnarly!" *"Sweet!" *"Yeah!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"Bow down before the Wind Princess!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB comin in fast!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB comin in fast!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG comin in fast!" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD comin in fast!" - BAD appearance *"DDT comin in fast!" - DDT appearance *"Fast dark and...fast thing comin!" - FBT appearance *"What...is...that?" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Blown off!" *"The big pop!" When Using An Activated Ability *"Get zapped!" - Lightning Bomb *"I'll leave your head in a spin!" - Tempest Tornado *"Get back there!" - The Cyclone When Bloons Leak *"OMG!" *"Stop em!" When All Lives Lost *"What the *bleep*!" Xtreme Smackdown Warning: The following section contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Wendy Vortex also appears as a fighter in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks Wendy's fighting style is based on light and swift attacks along with her signature wind and lightning attacks. *'Light Punch' A slap strike at the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A kick at the opponent's shin. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' A gust of wind upwards which flings the opponent upwards and knocks them down. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' A quick flying kick at the face twice. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Wendy holds her opponent and electrocutes them, causing them to fall back. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Wendy launches gusts of wind to fling the opponent behind her. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Electro-Kick' Wendy does a roundhouse kick which sends out an arc of lightning in a short distance. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Windy Punch' Wendy charges at the opponent and delivers a deadly wind-charged punch which knocks them to the ground. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Electric Bolt' Wendy does a double flying kick which sends out bolts of lightning. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Lightnin Rod' Wendy charges at the opponent and holds them up on her hands over her head. She then summons lightning to electrocute them, then throws them to the ground. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Power Cut' Wendy kicks the opponent's gut repeatedly, with the last one sending them into air. She then fires a lightning bolt at her airborne opponent. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Be Like Zeus' Wendy kicks the opponent's legs to knock them down. She then jumps up and slams the heel of her boot on their skull, penetrating it. As they manage to stand back up, she thrusts a mighty palm strike at the nose and cracking the skull. Finally she conjures a lightning ball and launches it at their face, shattering the skull and electrocuting them, before knocking them down. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: Wendy The Ripper' Wendy summons gusts of wind to levitate the opponent in the air by their legs, then rips them off. She then lifts two fingers as a spark runs across them and fires a lightning beam at their head, exploding it and killing them. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: Permanent Blackout' Wendy summons a strong gust of wind to throw the opponent high into the air. She then fires a lightning bolt at their gut, gashing a big hole. As they fall down, she aims a deadly uppercut at their head, breaking it off and killing them. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Category:Heroes